Discussion:Kobayashi Maru
doit on considérer en:Kobayashi Maru (vaisseau) et en:USS Kobayashi Maru comme 2 vaisseaux distincts ? C-IMZADI-4 janvier 4, 2012 à 20:10 (UTC) :S'agissant d'un scénario de l'Académie, le design du KM évolue probablement en fonction des périodes pour faire face à l'avancée technologique (et aussi pour modifier le scénario) donc le vaisseau de ST02 dans les années 2280 (Class 3 neutronic fuel carrier) est peut-être plus évolué que celui de ST11 dans les années 2250 (type KM). Toutefois, on a déjà vu des cargos d'une longévité importante, donc cet argument de différence est mis à mal. :Autre point, le KM peut être différent entre le prime univers et la chrono ALT, mais cela dépend de la date du vaisseau original (2155 comme indiqué dans le roman ENT ou autre selon les sources : 2245 pour ST Star Charts, etc...). :Il faut aussi se demander si ce vaisseau existait réellement (probablement une situation réelle a inspiré le programme) Par contre, si le vaisseau est fictif, la classe de vaisseau existe logiquement à 99,999999 % pour faire plus réaliste. :Il peut s'agir du même effectivement. D'ailleurs, en:Kobayashi Maru type indique pour le design de l'USS KM de ST11 : John Eaves and Alex Jaeger designed the USS ''Kobayashi Maru for Star Trek. They based the design on Roger Sorensen's blueprints from 1983 of the prime universe class 3 neutronic fuel carrier Kobayashi Maru http://www.cygnus-x1.net/links/lcars/kobayashi-maru-neutronic-fuel-carrier.php and its image on the cover of the novel The Kobayashi Maru. http://johneaves.wordpress.com/2009/11/29/3869/.'' En terme de production, ils sont donc restés dans une logique de continuité (mais par rapport au non-canon). Bref, c'est un beau bordel et personnellement, je fusionnerais les 3 articles : scénario, vaisseau de ST02 et vaisseau de ST11 dans un article "Kobayashi Maru" (redirection pour l'USS, cat = vaisseau, Starfleet, ...). Les éventuelles différences entre les 2 vaisseaux sont de toute manière exposés dans les articles "Class 3 neutronic fuel carrier" et "type Kobayashi Maru". - From Cardassia with pain janvier 5, 2012 à 02:23 (UTC) J'ai finalement changé ta page d'homonymie vers Kobayashi tout court, vu que des références existent sans "Maru". Finalement, il vaut probablement mieux de créer un article pour le scénar et un pour le vaisseau (1 seul détaillant tout ce qui concerne le vaisseau). Mais il faut que je fasse le tri demain entre les 3 articles de MA-en, un peu brouilons. - From Cardassia with pain janvier 5, 2012 à 22:25 (UTC) j'allais voir ce que je pouvais faire, mais ton boulot est nickel ! tu fais quoi alors un article vaisseau en plus ? C-IMZADI-4 janvier 8, 2012 à 19:52 (UTC) :Le KM est un vaisseau fictif dans le scénar. A ce titre, il n'y a pas lieu de créer autant d'articles vaisseaux que de simulations, puisqu'à chaque nouvelle version, il est probablement upgradé (=> 1 seul article vaisseau qui détaille le vaisseau fictif, quel que soit son type, et présume d'un vaisseau réel - le ECS de 2155 ?) Dans la même logique, si Wikipedia crée un article sur le Nautilus de 20 mille lieux sous les mers, il ne créé pas 20 articles différents selon les adaptations, mais un seul détaillant les différentes approches. Donc un article {fini} sur le vaisseau Kobayashi Maru (USS redirigé) et un article {en cours} sur le test du Kobayashi Maru suffiront (le KM n'est pas le seul vaisseau de la simulation donc fusionner le vaisseau et le scénar n'est pas adapté). - From Cardassia with pain janvier 8, 2012 à 21:40 (UTC) oui c'est assez logique !!! ça te dérange pas si je te laisse le bébé ? C-IMZADI-4 janvier 9, 2012 à 19:49 (UTC)